


Terminal Attraction

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Red Canyon (2008), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mashup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mac (red canyon) and Carol (twd) oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminal Attraction

Terminal Attraction  
(A Mac&Carol one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM CHRISTY BISSELL

The gun went off and the explosion was instantaneous, the entire world shaking around her, walkers flying through the air, some caught on fire..others just stumbled back before getting up again and heading towards the gaping hole in the fence. Carol set the rifle down and looked up to see her handy work, smoke billowed all around, walkers attacking people as they themselves were on fire. Gun shots making her ears ring.  
Terminus would fall, all because of her. She needed to get her people out and kill the freaks who took them, she just needed the help of a few dozen or so walkers. And they marched like perfect soldiers, taking down eveything they came across. No guilt washed over her like it use to, no pain or hesitation, not when it came to her family. She would kill millions to save them, she would die for them and she risked that just coming to this place.  
Carol walked towards the hole in a slow, walker like pace. The mud and blood smeared all over her made her fit right in, she was safe from walkers but she needed to move quickly to avoid being shot. She wound her way through the masses of corpses both alive and dead..undead as well until she found a door that led her it to a warehouse.  
She moved quickly looking from one place to the next but seeing no one she knew. Just the dead, more her family then you might think. For all she knew they could be dead already and she would finally be all alone.. From the side she heard a noise, almost like muffled screaming. She headed towards the back of the compound and found a bunch of train cars stacked all around her, banging coming from inside..could it be them? She asked herself, getting her gun up and ready, her knife only an inch away and she was quite fast, no one stood a chance.  
*  
Mac paced the small pace of the train car. Having been locked in here for what felt like years he had tried everything including murder and not limited to sweet talk to get his ass out of this rectangular hell. Then the explosion happened and panic washed over him. Forcing his body to react, he hunkered down low until the shakes wore off. Then he started to kick at the metal door not making a single dent.  
If he didnt get out of here he would die, and he was not on board with that plan at all, “help!!!” he screamed, hating to feel so powerless against them. Powerless to control his own life after this outbreak had happened. It was chaos, thankfully he knew how to put them down, had plenty of practice back home.   
“Some body..open this fuckin door!!” he screamed again, kicking at the door until his leg was numb, all he managed to accomplish was a sore leg and those stupid dead bastards scratching on the outside of the door.  
“Rick!!” some one screamed.  
Mac rushed to the door and put his hear to it, hearing someone screaming for some guy named Rick, he beat on the door with is fists.. “in here!!” he lied, trying anything to get out of this shit hole.  
“Rick, you in there!!” it was a female voice.  
Mac smiled, “Yes im here!! Open up!” he backed away from the door, no guns or knives on him for now but he was able to find a piece of broken metal on the side and had himself a shank. It wasnt perfect but he could think of at least a dozen ways to kill with it.  
Gun fire on the other side so he backed up. Then it was quiet, hearing the locks on the outside of the door shift, he braced himself. It opened and he was blinded by the harsh sun after not seeing it for weeks at a time.  
“Dont move.” The female said, her voice harsh and unrelenting.  
“thank you for openin the door.” He tried his best to sound harmless, until he got his vision back that it, then he could slit her throat and take that gun, enact some much need revenge against the pricks who snatched him.  
“Get out.”   
He could seen now, it was just a woman. An older but very fragile woman dressed in a dirty poncho, her short hair greased with mud and dirt. She looked ridiculous except her face, that was hard. Set in a firm line. He held his hands up and stepped out.   
She put her gun down, slinging over her back and he smiled. She would be even easier to take down then he thought. Her small hand going for the knife on her hip. He needed to trick her and gain the upper hand. He glanced behind her, scrunching up his face so it appeared somthing was behind the woman.   
She turned like he knew she would and he pounced. Grabbing her from behind. Taking both of her small wrists into one of his big hands and he drug her back into the warehouse. Closing the door and slamming her against the wall so hard her head snapped back. His body leaning on hers so she couldnt move but the struggle..the fear was getting to him, it was making him hard.   
“Oh ya got some fight dont ya bitch...Mac loves the fight.” He growled and bit her ear hard enough to draw blood, grounding himself against her, one of his thighs coming up to spread hers open and rub against her. “I was just gonna kill you but its been awhile for old Mac, i could always kill ya after.”  
The woman head butted him square in the face, his head already pounding was worse now. “Pig!” she screamed and struggled harder, pushing every muscle in her body to get away but it just excited him even more.   
He laughed at her and tried to peel her pants down but she was moving to much so he pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face, she fell and didnt move. Mac unbuttoned his jeans and took his cock into his hand, stroking himself seeing her laid out on the floor, looking so helpless.  
*  
Carol took the blow to the head, acting like she was hurt worse so he wouldnt touch her again. This was somthing she was used to living with her abusive husband Ed, it was nothing she couldnt handle. She moved slightly to unsheath her knife and waited, the sound of his zipper parting made her want to act now but this was her only chance.  
At the right moment she kicked her leg up and hit him between the legs, the man grunted and fell to the floor, grabbing his groing. Carol moved on top of him, putting her knife to his gut and waiting for his pain to die down. “Move and ill do it..dont you think i wont.”  
He looked up at her with what she could only say as wonder, surprise clear on his face and she could tell that even though she kicked him in the nuts he was still very hard, he got off on the pain. He smiled at her, all broken black teeth that made her shiver.  
“Youre quick..”  
“Shut up..” she said harshly, pushing the knife deeper into his side without breaking the skin.  
He moaned, he actually moaned. Closing his eyes, she could feel his cock twitch from where she was sitting on him, trying to use her body weight to hold him down. But it moved and brushed against her, she clenched up, not wanting to give away what just happened.  
“Do it harder bitch..cant make me cum that way.” He groaned out, lifting his hips up into her quickly.   
Carol moaned against her will and he grinned. Moving his hands up to rest on her hips, he thrusted up again. Grinding against her, “stop or ill stab you!”  
He laughed, “oh please do..aint had foreplay like this in years.. but dont lie to me bitch, i can feel you..youre wet for Mac aint ya?”  
She tried to get up but his hands kept her locked down, her hand moving the knife from his gut up to his throat, pushing in hard. He groaned again, hips pushing up into her, “Jesus christ youre sick..”   
Mac growled, “no im just fuckin horny..do me a favor and get on your knees so i can pound you into the floor.”   
Carol whimpered, her body responding to him. Wanting so badly to do that he said even though it was so wrong, wrong on every level. “Just leave me alone.” She moved too quick, getting up off him and turning to run away, leaving him to stay or die she didnt care, didnt want to know.  
She was grabbed from behind and forced face first into the wall, his hard body pushing at her. His cock rubbing against her ass, she moaned and thrust her ass back against him. “see you do want it...i want it so bad bitch, let Mac make you feel good.” He bit her neck hard and she poured for him.   
“No...dont.” she didnt mean any of it and he knew it.   
His hand coming around to squeeze her breast, sliding down her body to slip into her pants, down her panties to her pussy. Rubbing those rough hands against her over and over again, “Mac..” she moaned his name and he laughed in her ear.  
“Feels good dont it..” he slipped two fingers in deep, curling them and pumping them in fast and hard.  
“Oh...god...dont..stop...dont stop Mac.” She groaned and reached back to touch his cock, hard and ready. She unzipped his jeans and took him out, rubbing over the hard lengh...never had she been so turned on by this, being held down and told what to do..she could escape and kill him if she wanted, and she might just do that..but after.  
“Oh i aint gonna stop, gonna fuck you good and hard.” He pulled down her pants and kicked her legs apart, grabbing his own cock to rub it against her wet lips, seeing her grind her ass back against him. “fuck you want it bad dont ya, want Macs cock..”  
Carol moaned, pushing her ass back until the head slipped in and she moaned, her body going weak. She dug her nails into his bare leg and brought him closer, “fuck me now or get off.” She was tired of not having control.   
He chuckled and thrusted in hard, making her loose her breath and scream. His hand dropping down to cover her mouth. His very large, hard cock pounding into her fast, every snap of his hips made her want to cum. “oh you got a tight little pussy dont you, aint been fucked like it should be..Macs gonna take care of that..gonna fuck this whenever i want it..”  
Carol got wetter when he spoke nasty things like that, the way he fucked her..hard and deep...just like someone else she knew... but she pushed him out of her mind, needed to scream she bit his hand and he yelped and pulled away, his hand going to her throat.  
“Close!” she gasped out with what air she had left.  
“Good..cum for me..come on i need it!” Mac moaned and rubbed her clit, feeling her cum made him dizzy, his legs starting to shake, “good girl..here it comes!!” he moaned and came hard, pushing deeper into her pussy, getting every last drop in. He backed up and fixed his pants, taking her knife that had fallen.  
Carol tried to stand but used the wall to help her get dressed, looking back she saw Mac with her knife, a smile on his face. “you know i was gonna get this knife and kill you with it but i dont think i will now..”  
“Whys that?” Carol asked, grabbing her gun, not scared of him like that anymore.  
“Cuz youre mine now, all mine.”  
“Oh you think so?” carol smiled when she hadnt meant to.  
“Oh yeah, we both know it so lets get the fuck outta here and go kill some people.”  
Carol smiled and let him keep the knife as they walked out of the warehouse. She had never expected this, boy was her family in for a change in their group.


End file.
